Perdido
by Li Morgan
Summary: Sakura reflete sobre o passado, sobre os erros que cometeu e sobre as pessoas que ignorou. Seguindo a linha de O Preço, porem diferente.


**Naruto me pertence tal qual a lua! Estou cada vez mais tica por causa dos direitos autorais! **

**Perdido**

Todo o seu mundo havia ruído. Tudo que um dia quisera, tudo que acreditara poder ter, desvanecera de suas mãos, como fumaça.

Agora lhe restava a solidão sem limites, com seus próprios fantasmas para acalentar.

Fora tola, fora burra e mais que tudo, fora cega. Nunca quisera ver mais do que a aparência, nunca quisera saber mais do que sua imaginação criara.

Sasuke...

Esse nome lhe trazia a lembrança da menina que um dia fora. Da menina sem auto-estima que idealizara um garoto bonito e indiferente. Em sua mente de menina, ela se imaginou derretendo a frieza dele, imaginou-se sendo a princesa prometida.

Uchiha Sakura, esse era seu sonho, mas ela nunca tentou entender quem era o verdadeiro Sasuke, nunca quis ver quem ele era, o que sentia, o que fazia seu coração palpitar, o que lhe trazia sorriso ao rosto sempre inexpressível.

Em sua ânsia e sua fraqueza, ferira o moreno. Ignorante e insistente, ignorara os pedidos para ser deixado em paz. Justificando tudo pelo amor que dizia sentir, magoara a todos, inclusive a si mesma.

Olhando para o passado, com os olhos destapados e a mente limpa, ela podia ver e julgar todos os seus atos. Como ela pudera se esconder tanto? Como pudera ferir tanto?

Naruto, pobre Naruto. Sempre ao seu lado, sempre a defendendo, sempre se arriscando e lutando. Naruto sempre estava lá para ela, com seus belos olhos azuis sorrindo, tranqüilizando.

E Ela passara por cima dos sentimentos dele tantas vezes. Todo o empenho, toda a boa ação do loiro foi paga com uma omissão sua.

Ela ferira por simples e completo desinteresse.

Nunca se importara realmente com Naruto, nunca até vê-lo desistir dela e de sua amizade.

Nunca até ver aqueles olhos sempre cheios de vida e alegria, frios e opacos: "Eu desisto de te fazer ver quem eu sou. Vá, viva como quiser! É aqui que nos separamos". Essas palavras, ditas com seriedade e maturidade ainda machucavam, machucavam mais do que a fria reprovação de Sai, mais que a piedade declarada de Kakashi, mais que a apática reação de Tsunade.

"Já era sem tempo", Sai tinha dito.

"Só agora você notou que nunca deu valor a ele?", Kakashi perguntara.

"Eu já sabia há muito tempo que isso iria acontecer, e você, se fosse esperta como eu achava que era, já deveria ter visto e se modificado", Tsunade resmungara.

Ninguém parecia estranhar a reação de Naruto, ninguém parecera se importar com os sentimentos dele. E agora ela sabia o porque. Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo, ela daria uma surra em si mesma e botaria um pouco de juízo e sabedoria em sua cabeça. Mas o mal já estava feito.

Ela lembrava da época conturbada que se passou depois de Naruto desistir de esperar algo bom dela.

Pateticamente ela se arrastou pelos cantos, repetindo a história, pedindo piedade, mas ela não veio.

Vieram a reprovação, a piedade e o desprezo. Foi então que ela viu que não era tão amada quanto achava que era.

Ela tinha desgastado a admiração das pessoas, ela tinha exigido demais sem dar nada em troca.

Era ótima ninja médica, isso todos concordavam, mas era um perigo por causa de seu ego descomunal. E ela que achava que apenas sua testa era desproporcional.

As missões continuaram, Naruto continuou a protegê-la, mas feria ver que não era só a ela, e não era por ela, era pela vila e pela missão.

Com o tempo ele começou a sair em outros grupos, ele era requisitado por todos. Qualquer missão arriscada, qualquer missão que necessitasse de ninjas fortes e rápidos tinha Naruto como integrante da equipe, e ela ficara na vila ou era designada para missões que exigiam menos.

Isso magoava, mas mostrava que chegara onde chagara por intermédio de Naruto. Fora ele que a empurrara, fora à força dele que ocultara sua fraqueza.

Magoava ver ele recebê-la bem, conversar com ela, mas mesmo assim manter-se alheio a ela. Inatingível.

E ela, provando que ainda era a mesma menina tola, que não havia aprendido nada, se apaixonara por ele. Dessa vez foi de verdade, seu primeiro amor, não a fantasia criada por um ego infantil, mas a paixão de uma mulher chegando à idade adulta.

Tarde demais para ela. Já era muito tarde, Naruto já estava perdido para ela.

Sasuke ela tinha sufocado com seu amor de mentira, com sua anciã infantil. Naruto ela perdera por sua insensibilidade, sua total falta de cuidado para com aqueles que permaneciam ao seu lado.

E por ainda ser uma tola, ela correra atrás de Naruto, ela humilhara aos dois ao se declarar, ela forçara um sentimento nele, desacreditando que o que o loiro sentira a muito por ela tinha desaparecido. Ela não via que tinha destruído qualquer afeição.

Depois da rejeição, depois da fria e polida rejeição, ela se afastara. Culpando Naruto, dizendo para si mesma que ele iria ver o erro que cometera e iria correr atrás dela novamente.

Isso, é claro, nunca acontecera.

E então Sasuke voltou. Não arrependido, não cansado e amargurado. Voltou com um sorriso orgulhosos, depois de ter cumprido seu desejo, de ter realizado seu propósito. Ao lado dele voltava Naruto, também sorrindo, mas com alivio.

Konoha estava a salvo por agora. Akatsuki estava destruída, os inimigos estavam mortos, nenhum deles iria ir até a vila que ele amava para capturá-lo.

Ela os viu chegando, ela até correu até eles, feliz por ver que ambos estavam bem, que ambos voltavam a salvo para casa. Foi recebida com condescendia por ambos. Nada mais seria como antigamente, eles tinham deixado bem claro sem nem ao menos usarem palavras. E ela entendeu, súbita e rápida veio à consciência de que nunca fizera nada para merecer nenhum daqueles dois.

Nunca tentara merecer, acreditara, como tola que era, que o amor era entregue as pessoas, sem que fosse necessário mudar ou merecer. Acreditava que era algo que acontecia, como um presente, não via que era algo que se conquistava.

Foi só então que ela viu que não fizera nada para receber o amor ou a amizade deles. Isso a transformou em uma pessoa melhor, não foi rápido e não foi fácil, mas aos poucos, com muito cuidado e muito empenho, ela cultivou amizades, ela alimentou afeições.

Hoje ela podia olhar para trás e ver Naruto e Sasuke felizes. Podia se orgulhar de ser amiga deles, podia sair em missão com qualquer um dos dois ou com os dois e não ser um peso para eles. Hoje ela podia se orgulhar de ser alguém, mas já tinha perdido o premio maior que era ter o coração deles.

Era belo ver os dois andando pela vila, quando não estavam em missão, parecendo irmãos. Era triste também, mas isso ela escondia bem dentro de si, sabendo que não merecia se sentir triste por isso.

As pessoas colhem o que plantam. Naruto plantou tanta coisa boa, tanta alegria, amizade e compreensão que acabou por conquistar aliados, amigos e admiradores. Sasuke tinha conquistado tanto quanto Naruto, mas era diferente, assim como era diferente fisicamente do loiro.

Naruto era do tipo de pessoa que é forte pelos outros, do tipo que da tudo de si para proteger e ajudar alguém. Sasuke era do tipo que fazia por si mesmo, pelos seus. Ele jurara muito novo que iria destruir o matador de seu clã, assim como prometera reconstruir seu clã, levá-lo novamente a gloria passada e perdida. Naruto jurara se tornar Hokage, mas não só isso, ele jurara se tornar o melhor Hokage que Konoha já vira.

Hoje ela podia contemplar o rosto de Naruto esculpido ao lado dos outros cinco que o precederam. Sorria, pois o loiro cumprira suas promessas.

Olhando pela janela, ela pode ver os filhos de Sasuke correndo, indo para a Academia. Sasuke também tinha cumprido suas promessas.

E ela, que no passado fizera promessas tolas, agora podia se orgulhar por ter se tornado uma pessoa melhor.

**Nota da Li:**

**Deu vontade de modificar a história que eu mesma havia escrito e nisso surgiu. Espero que gostem!**

**Obrigado e,**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
